In a rainy town, balloons dance with devils
by Reveire
Summary: Ha enloquecido. [George!centric].


**Renuncia:** IT es propiedad de **Stephen King.**

 **Personajes:** George!centric.

 **Notas:** Amo a George Denbrough. Fin (¿?). Este drabble carece de sentido y no le he hecho justicia a este personaje; pero me gusta imaginarme a George creppy después de la muerte acosando al estilo Pennywise, sí. "In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance With Devils", es una canción de la vocaloid Hatsune Miku, y desde mi punto de vista la canción calza perfecto con George. Ya saben, una ciudad en la que llueve, demonios, globos que flotan...es todo, ugh (¿?). No parloteo más. ¡Espero que se disfrute la lectura!

* * *

 **In a rainy town, balloons dance with devils**

(En una ciudad lluviosa, los globos bailan con los demonios)

* * *

 _(El payaso le extiende un globo que lo llevará al cielo, ansioso, y oculta sus dientes de bestia hambrienta y sus garras de monstruo enfermo de la ira. El payaso le sonríe, enternecido por la mirada de terror del amante de la lluvia. Pronuncia, la cosa:_

– _Hola, Georgie)._

En los instantes que murió logró sentir el calor sofocante del sótano oscuro y los dientes helados (congelados) de la cosa que le abría la carne, le saboreaba la carne, le succionaba las venas, le descosía la piel, lo abría hacia al abismo. El aroma a circo abandonado y a la habitación con olor a encierro eterno de Bill fueron lo único que le quedó en su momento de vida antes de ser succionado por las alcantarillas.

Cuando murió, el agua del otoño le arrulló la piel, le tranquilizó el dolor de la sangre manchando su impermeable. Aún guardaba, en el interior de su locura renaciente, la expresión de felicidad ante el descubrimiento de que la cosa del sótano no era malvada, si no divertida, alegre y que regalaba alegría a borbotones. Es que vivir le resultaba bonito, siempre estando bajo la lluvia y riendo con Bill le hacía darse cuenta que respirar estaba bien, muy bien.

Así que un globo no estaba tan mal.

–Se dijo, inocente–.

¿…Verdad, Bill?

Cuando murió, el agua amable lo arrulló y se dio cuenta que morir era realmente triste. Porque Bill le había dicho que lo quería, y le había pedido que se cuidara mientras las manos se calentaban bajo las sábanas y le dedicaba una sonrisa tartamuda en su protección. Así que el circo con sus aromas a tormenta podrida le inundó como en acuarela a su muerte. Y si hubiera sabido que el globo lo llevaría más allá del infierno, de un cementerio, de las cloacas hubiera tenido cuidado p-p-porque t-t-t-todos f-f-flotan, G-g-g-georgie.

–Flotemos juntos. ¡Flotemos! –.

La muerte tiene traje con pompones y sonrisas que arrancan gargantas. Georgie lo sabe, porque la muerte disfrazada de payaso se lo ha llevado hasta el peor de los abismos: el armario de Bill.

Y es que a veces, el pobre espectro niño, extraña estar vivo. Añora volver a respirar en Derry, porque no importaba que dijeran todos, a George le gustaba Derry. Era una ciudad lluviosa, donde el cielo era gris siempre incluso si estaba soleado; Georgie era el único que lo sabía, y por ello Bob Gray, con su sonrisa amistosa, lo había invitado a enroscarse entre sus dientes de tigre como bienvenida al primer festín luego de años de dormir.

–Tú eres inteligente, Georgie, caminemos de la mano bajo esta lluvia de circo–.

En la muerte, piensa ahora el espectro, Derry se inunda de globos. Lo sabe, porque en el momento en que la mirada muerta se adormecía ante el cielo de otoño, cuando la llovizna arrulladora se detenía, el cielo no se presentó como un manto gris para despedirlo _(Bill, Bill, tengo miedo),_ sino que se llenó de globos, globos flotantes.

«Bill, Bill.

No me obligues a bajar al sótano,

no quiero meterme a la madriguera de una alcantarilla».

.

.

La muerte es un sueño medio dormido donde está condenado a flotar por el cielo gris (jamás azulado, en Derry la primavera no es bonita). El cuerpecillo trémulo ha cruzado la calle empapada mientras todos le lloraban a un cajón vacío, y se ha metido tras el armario a esperar a Bill llegar con el llanto quebrándole las palabras chuecas.

«G-g-g-georgie, G-g-g-gerogie».

Y George podría sollozar también, con el miedo subiéndole por la garganta y quemándole el miedo. Pero muerto solo se siente la última sensación que se tuvo de vivo, y George antes de morir sintió el frío de la lluvia congelarle la piel podrida, y la imagen de un circo macabro mezclado con la sonrisa torpe de Bill le dejaron una fascinación inexplicable por los globos.

–Hace frío–susurra.

Tiene el brazo que le fue arrancado meneándose a su lado, el impermeable le ahoga y la tierra y la sangre le manchan el rostro con ojos que ya no son de niño. En sus órbitas posee la nostalgia de estar vivo, pero le apestan tanto a muerte y a olvido, que los dientes blancos se han transformado en pequeños filos arranca-entrañas.

Detrás de él siente los zapatos gigantes de la cosa llegar hasta él; el armario de Bill siempre está mojado. Pregunta a espaldas de él, sonriendo y colocando sus garras sobre los hombros de él, la cosa que atormenta otoños:

– ¿Te está gustando flotar, Georgie?

De repente, antes de contestar, llega Bill con el barro en su ropa y el ojo derecho morado. Se lanza, en un sollozo, contra la cama desordenda, y se cubre el rostro con una almohada ahogando su llanto patético.

 _(–Y-y-y-y G-g-george._

– _¿Sí, Bill?_

– _T-te q-q-quiero_

– _Yo…)._

Bill solloza.

 _(–Yo también, Bill)._

George observa.

(la sangre le empapa la pena).

 _(–Yo también, Bill)._

 _(–Yo también, Bill)._

 _(–Yo también, Bill)._

 _(–Yo también, Bill)._

El payaso repite, sonriente:

– ¿Te está gustando flotar, Georgie?

 _._

 _._

(La muerte lo ha enloquecido).

.

.

Ahora es Georgie quien sonríe.

.

.


End file.
